Rising Malevolence
Rising Malevolence is the fourth episode of season 9 and it is the 194th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot XANA's mysterious boss revealed himself as a guy named Ravanah who is a man who has a guy bun, a heavy mustache and an imperial beard. Ravanah then summons his pals, hindu gang bearers and cultists led by guys named Charlie Liu (a nepali gang boss) , Karl Hadder (a German gang bearer), Harada Miegyu (a Japanese Yazuka thug) and Ugiene (a Hindu Cultist) with their warriors Aki Deustsche, Naputi Hodda and Lynn Karloff. XANA then holds a meeting with them about his enemies and how to defeat them. Meanwhile Jeremy has found out that XANA had made a new mysteries weapon called The Malevolence which is used too destroy ships and other things it also has a mysteries weapon called the Iron Cannon. Jeremy soon sees that Xana has launched his weapon against the heart core of Lyoko and Jeremy knew what he had to do. He right away called Ulrich and the others and he told them to get to the factory right away because Xana was gonna launch the new weapon at the Core of Lyoko. Ulrich and the others arrived at the factory and soon Jeremy told them about what was Xana doing with his new weapon and they soon watched the Malevolence use its weapons against the first shield that was protecting the core of Lyoko. Jeremy sended everyone to Lyoko and he soon sended everyone into Lyoko to sector 5 so they can protect the core but Xana soon sended out some monsters after them to hold them off until the core was gone. Meanwhile on Lyoko Xana had his new weapon all set and ready to go it was about to fire it's iron cannon weapon to destroy the Core of Lyoko once and for all. Xana soon fired his weapon at the Core of Lyoko and it soon lost half of its shield. Jeremy saw it and was shocked and he soon called everyone else to come to the factory right away. Jeremy soon sended everyone to Lyoko to they can defend the Core because is it almost getting destroyed and it's losing power Jeremy saw it and soon told everyone when they were scanned in Sector 5. Everyone soon arrived and was ready to fight Xana and his weapon but suddenly Xana managed to get everyone into a trap and he soon fired his weapon at the heroes and they had to run out of Sector 5 before they get caught. Jeremy soon saw and he had to bring everyone back to earth which he ended up doing so just in time. Xana was mad that they got away and he had to make another plan for next to get the warriors and he knew what to do next time. Meanwhile back at the Factory Jeremy was glad that everyone was safe and back home but he had to still figure out how to destroy the mysteries weapon that Xana had and the heroes had to help him right away so they all can return to peace and finally be rid of Xana for good.Category:Code Lyoko Reborn